Desert Rose
by LunarKisses
Summary: Gaara thinks of Sakura and sees a pink rose that reminds him of his precious kunoichi... Hope you like!


Desert Rose

"I'll be back soon sister"

"Where are you going Gaara?" said an obviously drunk Kankuro(SP?)

"Somewhere"

"Hey! You cant just-" Kankuro was too late. Gaara was gone in a blink of an eye.

"Where do you think he went Temari?"

"I don't know, but I might have an idea why…"

_I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in pain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

Gaara's P.O.V

(sigh) What's wrong with me? Sometimes I wish that there was someone there to love me. Not fear me, not that I mind, but sometimes it gets lonely. And there are also times I just wish there was no one here with me.

Now where am I? Great, here I am Sabaku no Gaara, gets lost in his own desert. Great. Just great.

_I dream of fire  
Those dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire  
And in the flames  
Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire_

Huh? What's that?

End P.O.V

There it grew, a single pink rose. A pink rose that reminded him of the pink haired medic-nin. The way it grew in the sand surprised him. He thought flowers couldn't grow in sand because of its nature. Speaking of the pink-haired medic, where was she? Was she now in Konoha? Or somewhere in Suna? It confused him the way he thought of her. "Why is it when I think of her, she completely takes over my mind.

_This desert rose  
Each of her veils, a secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this_

And as she turns  
This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams  
This fire burns  
I realize that nothing's as it seems

_The way she looks so cheerful all the time that nothing can get her angry, but I saw how the stupid blond haired angered her, he looked like he was going to be unconscious for a whole week._

_I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in pain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

I dream of rain  
I lift my gaze to empty skies above  
I close my eyes  
This rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of her love

Gaara's P.O.V

"Hmm, it would be a waste to leave it here, heck I'll keep it. It will remind me of that girls promise to me, two years ago…"

End P.O.V

Flashback

"_Gaara-sama! Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" **What would she want with me? **"What do you want", still keeping my cold exterior. "Well, I was wondering if we could meet again." "Why?" "Because I want to be your friend" "Why would you want to be my friend, I tried to kill you." "True, but I know there's more to you than just your cold exterior… I want to get to know you better." "Alright, but promise me one thing." "What?" "I want you to promise me that you would stop calling me 'Gaara-sama' and that you would try to be my friend no matter what." "Alright Gaara" "Hn, now that we had your talk I shall leave now. Till next time Sakura" "Alright Gaara, but can you promise me one thing?" "What now?" "That you would wait for me" "Fine"_

_End_

_I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in pain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

Sweet desert rose  
Each of her veils, a secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this

"Oi! Temari! What time is Gaara gonna be home!" "I don't know Kankuro! Oh why does he do this to me!"

"I'm back"

"Gaara! Do you know what time it is! Where were you!"

"I got lost and I was thinking. Now please let me go"

"Hmph, fine. We'll talk in the morning Konoha said medic-nins are coming to our village to educate ours."

"Alright, goodnight Kankuro, Temari"

Gaara's Room

"I guess we will be meeting soon, my Sakura"

Gently he put the rose in a sand vase, knowing that it would last longer than a glass one.

_Sweet desert rose  
This memory of Eden haunts us all  
This desert flower  
This rare perfume, is the sweet intoxication of the fall_

Just this once, Shukaku let him sleep. Just because he wants his host to look nice for their soon to be wife.

"Gaara" Shukaku said. "You better not mess up with this girl. I like this one…" "I know, I like her too." "For once we come to an agreement."

next day

"Temari, Gaara! Wake up! Konoha just sent their medic-nin. Turns out it's Sakura!"

"Yay! Finally another girl in the house!"

"What do you mean Temari?" Gaara said

"She's living with us, didn't I tell you?"

"No you did not"

Soon……

"Sakura-chan!"

"Temari-chan!"

Both girls hugged each other to death but soon let go.

"Sakura"

"Gaara…"

End

Air- So should I make a sequel? Let me know!"


End file.
